


Vacation

by FoxyEgg



Series: Murdock and Avengers One Shot Shit [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drifting, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Light Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Surprisingly No Self-Harm Yet, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, multi shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Matt is going on a vacation with The Avengers to an imaginary place that I made up.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a multi shot???
> 
> This was getting too long for my taste and hey, I want to work on more than this at one time. (The website I use (It's very nice: https://wordcounter.net/) only makes it so I can write one thing at a time.)
> 
> Enjoy guys!

**Work title:** Vacation

 **Words:** 2,099

 **Reading level:** 11-12th grade

 **Reading time:** 7 minutes 41 seconds

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

Matt has never left New York, nor does he want to; his city needs him. He never thought he would leave New York with the Avengers either. Originally he said no, but a mix between Clint's pleading tone and Foggy literally packing his clothes for him made him finally agree. So here he was, standing at the foot of the avengers tower with his old scarf mask clutched him his hand. He clenched his jaw and slid on the mask, he was told there was a door at the back that he could go into.

"Tch, amazing." Matt mumbled to himself as he held up his invitation to a camera sort of thing that he could give less than two shits about. The door opened as he walked in, everyone's heartbeats were going so fast that it threw him off for a second, were they angry? No, anger has a sent, this only has the smell of sweat, so it could be-

"Daredevil!" Clint- he thinks- squealed at him in delight.

"Uh, hi." Matt akwardly held up and waved, finally noticing how much of a terrible idea this was, should have been his stubborn self.

"Are you ready, Red?" (Heh.) Tony said as he sat down on a nearby couch.

"Yeah." Trying to stick to less words, he made his answers short. When everything was ready Clint practically- no he did- dragged Matt onto the jet, Matt now again realizing how much he fucking hates planes, started getting even more anxious, fiddling with his collar of his shirt (just a simple black sweater) and picking at his nails.

"You alright?" Clint asked, forcing him to stop fiddling so much, Matt shrugged.

"Maybe I'm not the best fan of planes?" Matt said it like a question, he looked at the floor as the jets (on the jet, hEh.) started, Matt flinched, 'why did Clint have to pick the seat closest to the jets?' Yep, regret was finally fully settling in Matt's stomach.

"Ah, I see, Bruce doesn't like it either." Shift of hair, Bruce was looking-possibly glaring- at Clint.

"What did you say about me?" Bruce's mouth went from a worried frown to a straight line with his eyes squinting and his brows furrowed.

"Just that you down like planes either, to hopefully sooth DD a bit." Matt regrets this so much.

"Oh, I see, our little Daredevil over here isn't a man without fear." Tony is a savage. Matt regrets saying yes.

"Awe, it's okay." Steve said in a soft voice. Matt regrets being Daredevil.

"Hey, keeping my mind off of things helps." Bruce is trying to help, Matt can't falt him for that. But Matt regrets giving into Foggy and Clint.

"Maybe if you take off the mask you can see and be calmer?" Natasha says. Matt regrets being born.

Matt shook his head, "Erm, I don't think that's necessary." Movement, everyone tilted their heads?

"What do you mean? It's probably not easy to see through." Natasha stood up and walked over to Matt. She reached out a hand to pull his mask off, the only thing protecting him from the unknown dangers having his identity out. Matt quickly leaned away and threw his hand up grabbing her wrist in a death hold; she let out a small gasp but that was quickly covered up by her yanking her wrist away. "I was trying to help."

"I'll be fine." To everyone else, he sure didn't look fine, he looked downright mortified. (At least his mouth did.)

"Okay then, we'll be picking up Peter." Peter? He's heard that name being spoken about before, should he know who that is? Warning signs flashed in his head, new unknown people have never been his favorite things. Clint, being right across from him, seamed to catch on.

"Peter Parker, ya' know? Spiderman?" Clint leaned foreword and chuckled at Matt who nodded and twitted his fingers. How the hell will Matt be able to do this for an entire week end?

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

Eventually they picked up Peter who took to sitting next to Tony.

"So, how's everyone been doing?" Some shrugged as others nodded, Matt stayed quiet listening to the air sweeping past the planes windows.

"Hey, Devil?" Clint snapped in Matt's face who in return shook his head and faced everyone else.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." He waved his hand in front of him and managed to pull a pained smiled, they nodded.

"Yeah, so, Peter asked how everyone's been doing." Matt made a straight line with his lips and nodded, silent way of saying, "I'm alright." They continued their conversations, occasionally snapping Matt out of his transfixed stares into space.

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

Matt hissed as he stepped off the plane, it was so warm.

"What?" Tony snorted. "Are you a vampire?" Matt turned towards him.

"If I was, I would drain you first. Blah, Blah, Blah." Matt stuck out his tongue and stomped on through the heat.

"Our Daredevil here is cranky." Everyone chuckled as Matt scowled and pouted like a child.

"Ah yes everyone always makes fun of the lone wolf." Matt said as he smiled, he was strangely having a good time.

"Power in numbers." Scratch that- Tony's an idiot.

"You're a straight up ass you know that, Tony?" Tony puffed out his chest as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"That is my best quality."

"Don't think you have any good quality's but alright." Matt chuckled as they picked out their keys.

"Matt with Peter and Bruce, Clint with Tony, and Nat is with me." Steve said as he passed a key to Bruce and Tony. Matt quietly sighed; the kid seams alright, give him a chance you never know. (Sneaky reference to RE7, Lucas is amazing. Also sorry guys, Bucky isn't in this one! Let's just say he didn't want to come, alright?)

They all had connected rooms, Matt figured this out as he walked into their room. The room was medium sized, small kitchen, bathroom, large balcony, two beds and one couch.

Both Peter and Clint bolted to the beds and shouted, "I call dibs!" Matt shrugged and tossed off his back pack with all of his shit in it, he really couldn't care less. Matt flopped down and closed his eyes, throwing his arm over his face.

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

Poke. Matt flinched.

Poke, poke. Matt swatted the hand away.

Poke, poke, poke, stab. Matt jumped and gripped the arm responsible for the poking.

"The fuck did you just stab me with?" Matt hissed, his jaw clenched as cackling was heard in the background.

"Told ya', Peter," Clint laughed. "Don't poke the peacefully sleeping devil." Peter? Oh right, Spiderman.

"Can you let me go?" Peter asked lightly wincing at the bone shattering grip that Matt had, even for just waking up. There was a knock and the door opened.

"Hey gang-" Steve paused as everyone filtered in. Peter was being held off the ground by Matt as Clint was howling with laughter in the background with Lucky. "What have we walked into."

"Peter poked the bear." Clint wiped a fake tear out of his eyes. "DD was sleeping and Peter was bored so he started poking him, ended up poking him with a plastic butter knife." Clint got up and walked over to the others. "Devil is pissed right now so be careful." Matt huffed in Peter's face and dropped him into a flailing mess of limbs on the floor.

"Don't do that again or I'll brake your arms." Matt walked over to the door and turned to "look" at Peter."I don't make idle threats." That is what made Peter jump to his feet and rush to Clint's side.

"We're going to eat and wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come with too." Tony said, Clint and Peter made a thumbs up as Matt crossed his arms and nodded.

He really shouldn't have. He one, hates eating in public and two, can't read the fucking menu. It was laminated, so there was no chance he could even try to read it. Matt crossed his arms and leaned back into the booth, pouting again. (Childish Matt is one of my favorite things so get ready for lots of pouting-) A hand patted his shoulder, he had the urge to doge or slap it away, but the heartbeat connected to it was a friend, an ally. They wouldn't let Stick near Matt again. Right?

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

Matt didn't eat. They all walked back to their rooms and got into their swimming suits, Matt did put his on, but kept on his black sweater and his mask. He can't risk them seeing the cuts. There was a knock.

"Matt, you okay? We're all waiting on you." Clint. Right, he's safe, he's having a good time. He's on a vacation, in a hotel with the Avengers about to go swimming, about to make more friends. He breather through his nose and out his mouth. More knocking. "Common, man. Your taking years."

"Yeah, yeah, calm your tits man." Matt called through the door, he opened it and held a straight face, not happy or sad. Just, empty. The others noticed, but didn't comment, this was normal. They made it out to the pool, even Bruce joined in.

"Come one, Lucifer." Tony called obnoxiously, Matt flinched on the verge of a panic attack it felt like. His arm was grabbed, his wrist, burning pain. Natasha, she was the one holding his wrist, she haled him up.

"Join us, Red." He finally nodded weekly, he slipped off his sweater, suddenly feeling really self continuous. Matt wrapped his arms around his middle and sat down on the edge of the pool. It's okay, he's having a good time. He's on a vacation, in a hotel with the Avengers about to go swimming, about to make more friends. He repeated that a few times in his head, setting his arms on either side of him, he gently slid into the water, staying in the shallow end in fear of drowning. (I know, in the comics and in the TV show you can see him swimming just fine, I'm going by the TV show, and in that you see him fall in water and in the next scene seeing him completely fine. It's just a small headcanon of mine, Matt focuses more on close up fighting than swimming.) He huffed and crossed his arms, chlorine is not nice to have on cuts, just as bad as sweat on cuts.

"Are you alright?" He felt Steve swim up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Matt nodded and shakily took another step deeper. "Really, are you really really fine?" Steve is really persistent you have to applaud that, Matt would if he wasn't so uncomfortable.

"I'm still tired." He sent the others a halfhearted smiled.

"Dude, you took a four hour nap." Clint helpfully pointed out.

"Fine, I hate swimming and pretty much anything to do with lots of water." Matt spat out, the others (besides Nat's) hearts stuttered.

"Well then," Tony had a smile in his voice, Matt instantly got worried. "Why don't we just teach you?"

"I don't- you guys don't- I don't need-" Matt has never felt more embarrassed in his life. (Besides the time he got a bonner while fighting, but lets just glance past that.) Matt shrugged and held a worried/ confused/ adorably scared face.

"We'll teach you under one condition..." Clint said really overly dramatic. "If you take off your mask."

 

  
Swimming ended early.

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

Matt woke up with a gasp he clasped his hands over his mouth before he screamed. This one took a while to calm down from, he was hyperventilating. He put a cold hand on his chest and let out a shaky breath, the panic finally dispersing. Matt opened his eyes and shook, he can't- he can't- oh wait never mind that's normal. He fell back down listening to the air flowing through the cracked sliding door. Matt stood up and tip toed over to the door, sliding it open, he felt the warm air brush past his face, he slipped off his mask and held it in his hand. Matt put both of his elbows on the metal and stared out, he could hear the waves smashing on the sand, the sound of birds (mainly seagulls but hey, they can sound pretty too). He smiled and cracked his fingers. Maybe they'll be his friends if he makes no more mistakes?

Matt shook his head and sighed, "I'm getting too far ahead of myself."

 

 

**.: ~~_________________________________________________________~~ :.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?


End file.
